Reunion
by NaomiTheGLaD
Summary: After a high school reunion of sorts, Wang Chun-Yan's relationship with an old flame takes a few steps further than it should. Rochu. Side pairings inside. Some characters genderbent. AU. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

**By: KagamineRin9001**

_**An Axis Powers: Hetalia fanfiction**_

**Main Pairing: Rochu (Russia and China)**

**Other Pairings: USUK, LietPol, GerIta, Spamano, Japan and Taiwan, Franada**

**AU: Modern Day New York City**

**The following characters are genderbent:**

**China**

**England**

**Poland**

**North and South Italy**

**and Canada**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia or and "-talia" there is out there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Sister! Please wake up!"

I grumbled, rolling over and using my pillow to block my ears from my sister's desperate pleads. "Chun-Yan, please!"

"NO!" I yelled, "I don't have work today so I can sleep, aru! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Chun-Yan, you're friend is having that party tonight! You need to prepare the food for it remember?"

_Oh right… _I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Alice always has to ruin everything…" I whispered. I stood up, wobbled a bit, and opened my door, revealing my little sister Mei, fully dressed. Her eyes were sparkling with a brand of excitement that could only be brought on by coffee.

"Why are you so happy, aru?" I half-asked, half-scoffed.

"Oh, it's nothing! I bought you an apple Danish. I know how much you like them!" Mei giggled.

"Okay." I mumbled, sitting down at the table and shoving the pastry in my mouth. A bit of filling dripped down my face and I stretched my tongue to lick it off of my cheek. Mei sat opposite me and stared at me, drumming her fingers on the table, her nervous habit.

"Shénme?" I grumbled through the pastry.

"Chun-Yan, someone has invited me out. May I go, please?" Mei dropped onto the floor and placed her hands in a praying position.

I laughed, "You're nineteen, Mei. You can do what you want I just want to know when things happen."

"So I can go!"

"Sure, I guess. Who is it?"

"Umm… K-Kiku…"

My eyes widened. "Honda?"

Mei flinched and nodded.

I patted my face with a napkin and shrugged. There were worse fates. There was Francis of course, and an old friend (if you could really call him that) of mine. He moved away so he wasn't a problem for me anymore. It didn't mean I was happy with this. I guess I can't be too angry as long as Mei is happy.

"So… Can I go?"

"Why do you have to ask me? You're nineteen, aru." I commented, finishing my Danish and licking the goo off of my fingers.

"I don't know."

"Thanks for the Danish by the way." I washed my hands. "Great bribery technique, aru."

"Jia Long thought so too." Mei said.

I smiled, "I need you to pick up some things for me." I handed Mei a list of items I needed to prepare the food. An old classmate of mine, Alice, decided to throw a party for the group of friends I hung around with in high school. Since I am a chef by profession, I was suckered into cooking the food. I obliged. I'm actually a bit interested in seeing what everyone is doing.

My only problem is that I don't know who's exactly who's coming so I don't know what to cook. I sent Mei away to buy a variety of items from many different cultures. It shouldn't be a problem for her though. She does most of the grocery shopping. The three of us decide what we want, Jia Long crunches the numbers, Mei buys the food, and I cook it. I need to eat new kinds of food or I get bored. My siblings tend to play along. Now that I think about it, they don't get much choice in the matter.

In high school, my circle of friends (and I'm using the word "friends" in the lightest of ways) came from all over the world. They called us the Jr. United Nations. When I called Alice yesterday to verify who was coming, she didn't know. She called people up to invite them with a sort of "come or don't I don't give a damn" attitude. Something told me that she was being forced to do this. Probably by Alfred, the American.

I sighed. "Can't be helped, aru. I'm just going to have to make everyone's favorite food." I tied my hair up and dressed in clothes that I didn't really care about. I put some water on to boil and started cooking some rice in the rice cooker. Sooner than usual, Mei came back, lugging four grocery bags. Yong Soo, our annoying neighbor, was helping her with the rest of the bags.

"Are there any more bags? You should have called so I could help, aru." I scolded.

"I ran into Yong Soo at the market and he helped me out. Thanks again." Mei smiled at the Korean.

"It's no problem, daze! Helping others originated from my country!" he yelled.

"Thank you for helping out my sister, aru." I turned to the bags and unpacked them.

"Are you cooking for Alice's?" Yong Soo asked, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going. I can help you carry things, daze!"

"That would be nice, aru."

"Okay! Just call me over when you're ready. I have some stuff to do so I'll be going." Yong Soo left the apartment. I held my face in my hands, a headache starting to form. _This is going to be great… Just great._ I sighed and began the food.

**…**

I knocked on Yong Soo's door. He appeared. "Hi, Chun-Yan! Are you excited?"

"Yeah. Should be fun, aru." I lied.

We loaded the platters of food into Yong Soo's car. "Did you by chance buy any kimchi?" he asked.

"No. You said before that you didn't like the canned stuff, aru." I shouted over the sounds of the streets.

"Oh…Okay."

I climbed into the car and we began the journey to Alice's house.

"So do you know if anyone else is going to be here, aru?" I asked.

"Ummm… Alfred, Francis, and Antonio I think… Ludwig declined. Daisy said she'd go. Katarina said no. Alfred said his sister was coming."

"Alfred has a sister, aru?"

"I was surprised too, daze! Felicja and Toris are coming. Oh and I heard from Felicja that Ivan was coming over."

I gasped, "H-him?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

The whole thing just went right down the toilet."N-nothing." _C-calm down Chun-Yan. It was Felicja that said it. She was probably lying. Breathe. Just breathe._

Soon enough we got to Alice's house, where the party would be. Yong Soo and I grabbed as much food as we could carry and rang the doorbell. Alice answered the door.

"Oh hello you two. ALFRED, GET YOUR FAT ARSE IN HERE!" Alice looked annoyed (what else is new), adding into my theory that she was being forced to throw this party. Alfred ran over. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Do you have more food to bring in?" she asked.

"We do."

"Alright. Alfred you grab some things. Anyone else willing to help?"

"Really, it's fine. We can just make another trip outside, aru."

"Nonsense." Alice held her hand up. Alfred ran in carrying some food. Antonio walked out.

"There's a little bit left." Alfred yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll grab it, aru." I mumbled, beginning to walk towards the door. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I bumped into something.

"Oof!" I stumbled back. "What the hell?" I looked up.

"Hello, Chun-Yan." A childish voice sang, "It's been a long time, da?"

Ivan Braginsky.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welp that's the first chapter. It wasn't too bad was it? I thought the ending sucked hard *sweat drop* but I wasn't sure how to fix it.<strong>** Shitty timing posting a story taking place in New York on 9/11, I know. It wasn't intentional I just like posting stories as soon as I edit them and I edited this today. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion**

**By: KagamineRin9001**

_**An Axis Powers: Hetalia fanfiction**_

**Author's Note: So here is chapter two. Not much else to say. Just read. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia or and "-talia" there is out there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The tall man smiled again. "I'm so happy to see you, Chun-Yan! You look as pretty as ever, da!" Ivan picked me up and spun me around, laughing.

"Aiyah!" I yelled. He set me down. "I see you're affectionate as ever, aru." I said as he planted a kiss on my cheek. He laughed even louder.

"Yo, Ivan! Long time no see!" Alfred shouted, slapping him on the back.

"Yes, it has." Ivan's smile widened, but his voice lost all warmth to it.

My mind suddenly flew back to high school. You know, I don't really understand why Ivan hung out with us in the first place. It seemed as if he had a secret hatred for everyone, possibly even me as well. He was very hard to figure out, I'm sure that Ivan himself doesn't understand what goes on in his mind.

Even our relationship started with a surprise. Alfred and Yong Soo finally convinced all of us to attend a football game. We went to games before, yes, but this was the first time we all were there at the same time. It was autumn, one of the colder nights in autumn to be exact. I was having an okay time other than the amount of worrying about my siblings being home with Yéye. He was very hard of hearing and almost blind so I was afraid he wouldn't know if they needed something. Ivan told me that he needed to talk to me, alone. I remember nodding, not exactly sure of the situation. He pulled (no literally _pulled)_ me away from the group to behind a building.

"So, what's wr-" I was cut off by Ivan's lips. At first, I let out a muffled cry but I then settled into the kiss. I forgot the worries I had about my siblings.

"Was that okay?" he asked, but I had a sense that he wouldn't have cared either way.

"Shì de." I responded, feeling my face turn crimson. He smiled. "It was quite a surprise, aru."

We never _formally _dated, but it was close enough. I was reluctant at first, but I grew comfortable with time. But then after graduation, Ivan said that he had to go back to Russia. Something about his mother. I don't really remember. I tried to block as much of him out of my mind as possible as I entered culinary school. If I was to become a chef, I'd need focus and focus is hard to keep while thinking about how alone I felt when he left. Even with everyone else, I felt deserted. So I focused on my studies and then, my job.

I snapped back to reality.

"Spacing out again, da? You haven't changed one bit, Chun-Yan. You're still so tiny too." He chuckled.

"Haha. Can we go please? I made food for this and I want to eat it."

Ivan pulled me into Alice's dining room. Everyone was taking their seats in the same places we used to sit in the school cafeteria. I shrugged and decided to play along, sitting down next to Daisy.

"Ciao, Chun-Yan! It's been such a long time! Ve~" She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek twice.

"Ah… Daisy. I've been fine thank you, aru. And you?"

"Ve~ Bene. I'm working to be a nurse." She sang.

"That's great. What about your sister? It's a shame she couldn't come. And Ludwig as well." I commented. Ludwig, the German of the group, and Daisy knew each other as children and ended up together.

"Di mia sorella? She is doing fine. Antonio, donde se Katarina?" Daisy asked. I had no idea what she saying but, noting the rise in her voice, she was asking a question.

"Ah, ella no me dejaría tomar aquí. Algo acerca de un dolor de cabeza. Probablemente era mentira, sin embargo." The Spaniard answered.

"Ve~ he said she had a headache."

"Um. Okay."

"Oh and Ludwig had to grade some papers so he couldn't make it. I think."

"Papers?"

"He teaches German at a high school now. I'm not sure which one. Ve~" Daisy yawned, hinting that her studies were keeping her from her usual siestas.

"That makes sense." I mumbled.

"Alright, everyone. The food is on the counter. Feel free to stuff yourself, as the kind and gracious Chun-Yan made more than enough." Alice prompted. Half the table stood and made their way to the kitchen. I stayed along with Alice, Toris, and a girl I didn't remember. _She's probably Alfred's sister._

"So… How's everyone doing?" Toris asked, nervously.

"I'm fine." Alice said, her eyes locked firmly on a spot on the wall.

"Hanging in there." Alfred's sister squeaked.

"I can't complain, aru."

Felicja entered the room carrying a plate with a little food on it. She sat next to Toris.

"Do you want anything, kochany?" she asked.

"No. I'm not eating." Toris replied, patting his stomach. "Stomach ache." Then Ivan came in with his plate, and slapped Toris on the back. I suppressed a laugh. _That explains the stomach ache. _

I decided that the kitchen wouldn't be that crowded anymore so I headed in. I picked up a plate and threw some random food on it. At this point I didn't care what I ate. And it's not like I would get something I didn't like. I don't cook food I don't like.

When I sat back down, the only person missing from the table was Alice. Yong Soo was telling a story about one of his many adventures in the video game company he worked for. He finished his story and everyone laughed on cue. I didn't though. It seemed I forgot to add enough garlic to the tomato sauce.

"Daisy, does the sauce taste odd to you, aru?" I asked.

"No. I think it's good. Ve~"

"Is there not enough garlic?"

"No… It's fine. You need to stop worrying, Chun-Yan." She scolded.

"See, Chun-Yan, I'm not the only one that thinks you worry too much, da?" Ivan teased, reaching across the table t0 muss my hair.

"Alright, alright." I batted his hand away and fixed my bangs. Then I laughed. He smiled and laughed along. Then Daisy joined in. And Yong Soo. Alfred started laughing. Felicja followed along with Antonio. Ivan slapped Toris on the back and Toris laughed nervously. Alice walked in.

"What the hell is so funny?" Alice asked. We all laughed more and continued the meal.

…

I yawned. The meal was over and people were deciding what leftovers they wanted to take home. I waited to see if I'd have to take some food home with me but when everyone was gone (save for Alice, Alfred and Yong Soo), most of the food was gone.

"I guess we'll keep the rest. You can never have too much food, am I right?" Alfred laughed at his own joke.

"I guess, aru. We'll be going now." I said, gesturing to Yong Soo who was impatiently staring at his watch. "It was nice seeing everyone."

"Yes it was." Alice sighed. "Goodbye."

"Zàijiàn."

"Thank you for having us." Yong Soo bowed and walked outside. I followed.

"That wasn't too bad, aru." I commented.

"Yeah, that was nice. I still can't believe Daisy's going to be a nurse. And that bit with Ivan writing a book. Who would have guess, da-ze!"

I shrugged. I knew about Ivan's writings for a pretty long time. He used to show me them. He wrote suspense stories. Usually very gory suspense stories. Excluding the gore, they were very good. The characters were great, their personalities planned out perfectly. Ivan told me once that he based them off of people he knew. I struggled to see what character was based on me. No matter how much I asked, he would not tell me. Teasing bastard. Little did he know that sometimes when I cut meat I thought of him. I admit it seems a bit psychotic, but it was satisfying.

"Speak of the devil…" Yong Soo grumbled. I looked up from my feet. _Why is he still here?_ I thought. Ivan walked up.

"Hello again." He sang.

"Hi." Yong Soo grumbled. I nodded to Ivan. He smiled wider.

"Do you mind if I borrow her?" he asked.

"Um… I'm going to miss my dramas if I don't get home soon and I'm supposed to drive Chun-Yan home. You're able to get her to her apartment, right?" Yong Soo asked, checking his watch.

"I don't know where she lives given I just moved back here. I'm sure if she told me I'd be able to find it."

"Wait, what's going on, aru? What do you mean 'borrow me'?" I asked.

"I'd just like to talk with you for a while. I've missed you so much. And you missed me, da?" Ivan cooed. With his last sentence, his violet eyes narrowed and grinned menacingly.

"Okay." I responded shakily, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You didn't answer my question, Chun-Yan." He sang, stroking my cheek. I could feel my face turning crimson.

"Hey! Don't forget about me, daze!" Yong Soo yelled.

"How do you say it? Hmm… Ah yes! Ignorance originated in Korea, da?" Ivan laughed loudly. I giggled. Korea's face was red with blistering fury. Okay, maybe not blistering fury… More like just anger.

"Shut up you stupid Russian!" Yong Soo yelled, "I have to go. Bye, Chun-Yan." He climbed into his car and drove off.

I pouted, shaking my head as to shake off the red coloring of my face. I knew he always loved it when I blushed. It made me seem weak and helpless. I most certainly am not.

"So where are we going, aru?"

"Hmmm… Someplace simple. Ooh! I know! Let's go to my house! That way we can sit and talk for as long as you wish!" Ivan took hold of my forearm and pulled me forward.

"That reminds me. I got the book you're in published and I want to give a copy to you."

"Really! That's great, aru! Are they popular?" I felt happy for Ivan. I remember him saying his dream was to get his books published.

"I had someone translate the manuscript into Chinese just for you! They came out in Russia, but then I pulled a few strings and got it translated to English and put out here so all of you could read it." He purred.

"I could have read the English version, you know."

"But you would like to read it in your native language, da?" he asked, looking back at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"That's very kind of you, aru. It must have been hard to get them to do that." I sighed.

"It was very hard to do! But nothing's too hard for you, da?" he giggled, hailing a cab. When one showed up, he opened the door and shoved me in, sliding in afterwards. He told the driver where he lived and the driver pulled away. I leaned against the window and blew my bangs out of my eyes. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ARGH! THIS ENDING SUCKS! I didn't know how to end it so… I hope you liked it so far! Oh and I used Google Translate for the translations to other languages so I apologize if I got something wrong.<strong>


End file.
